nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Undead shape
Table formatting How can I indent a table (preferably centered)? My tables look horrible so far. -- Olivenmann *I would have said one way, but I saw a edit Defunc7 did to one of my table. That was alot easier, but I cant remember the table he did it to or find any help file(Couldn't even find it on meta) to point you to. Can you help Defunc7? -- Pstarky 06:14, 12 Sep 2005 (PDT) :*mwahahaha, u want my secrets! wiki's format is a a slightly less understandable cousin of basic html. I stuck some css in, which is html style stuff (align=center is reeally old btw). It's not wiki related, it's "proper" webdesign stuff. style="text=align:center" in the table definition bit was what I think u mean. But css can be used for a hell of a lot more than just that bit, stuff like recolouring links etc. Still having a minor sticking point with some of the more useful features (e.g. changing the ways links are displayed etc), because I haven't a clue whether the tag for wikipages is accessible to us. w3schools has some good tutorials for css. it might be a good idea to put some cellpadding="5%" (it gives a slight gap between cell-edge and the cell-contents) for pure numeric tables.--Defunc7 06:39, 12 Sep 2005 (PDT) ::*Thanks Defunc7. Well tell you the true, this wiki is my first go at any type of coding. :) -- Pstarky 07:22, 12 Sep 2005 (PDT) :*Sorry misunderstand... I thought you want the type aligned.... not the table.. -- Pstarky 07:24, 12 Sep 2005 (PDT) Special ability errors I think there are some errors here… the Specters Shadow Attack dose not drain 1d6 strength but 2 levels and it's not a range touch attack but a touch attack. The vampire bite is an on hit property so it can't be activate via radial menu. From my own experience the DC was 34 ( but Zelle's Shifter Details, and Druid Wildshape and Elemental Shape Details, Version V also says its 30) and only one out of 3 attacks had this property. G2P 03:33, 6 February 2006 (PST) Risen lord stats umm.. i'd realy like if some one could add the risen lord's stats, i wana base a char ( druid-shifter-WM(scythe) ) on it, and and since i dont know what are the stats ( or where else can i search for it) it will be realy hard. -Omer. *That information is listed in the Specifics section, just look at the Risen Lord Link. Bromium 09:20, 10 January 2007 (PST) * Vampire Creature Weapons ** Gore: Enhancement Bonus +5, Massive Critical 1d10, 1d8 damage, On Hit: Level Drain 2 ** Claw: Enhancement Bonus +5, Massive Critical 1d6, 2d4 damage ** Claw: Enhancement Bonus +5, Massive Critical 1d6, 2d4 damage :WhiZard 07:30, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Shape articles Do we really need a extra page for every shape changing? The table is already enough clear and cover all the bonus/modification. --ILKAY 15:39, September 1, 2009 (UTC) * Personally I don't like the table. There are a lot of specials, and I don't think they fit the table. Admittedly, the table on this page looks better than the others, but overall I think the tables need work. On the other hand, I've been looking at other things and haven't taken a crack at re-organizing the shifter info. I don't know if separate pages are the answer, but I wouldn't be quick to dismiss them. --The Krit 18:59, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :* Seeing as now shifted abilities have their page and non-creature weapons from shifting are listed in the weapon article, would a table or separate page for the polymorph be better. WhiZard 08:39, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::* Moving details of shifted abilities to their own pages has made the tables better, but the tables still look too cluttered to me. I am still undecided until I see a table presentation I like. --The Krit 03:56, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Vampire Level Drain DC This is not 30. Did some testing, and got bizarrely varying results... Also, I asked around the PvP server Antiworld, and no-one seemed to know what the formula is... Here's something on it (not posted by me): http://www.antiworld.biz/antiworld/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=8910 And no, it is not a fault of the server itself, my own testing was done on a character builder module. Wereguy2 09:04, December 19, 2010 (UTC) *Actually that me ILikeKillAndYou from antiworld. I found the formula somewhere in the internet and tested it. The number is right at least as far I tested. ILKAY 01:45, December 23, 2010 (UTC) **Oh, okay. Cool. Wereguy2 02:26, December 23, 2010 (UTC)